Battered and breaded food portions, which may be fish, seafood, poultry, red meat or vegetables, are commonly-known food products served in the home, in restaurants and in institutions. Traditionally, these items are provided to the customer in a form which is raw, partially- or fully-cooked, battered and/or breaded, and frozen. Such products normally are produced by the application of batters and/or breadings to raw or to raw-frozen or to cooked-frozen substrates, subjecting the battered and/or breaded substrates to a blanch frying treatment, refreezing the portions, and packaging the refrozen products in suitable containers. Such products have been traditionally cooked or heated for consumption in the home, restaurant or institution by either deep-frying or oven heating. These food products, when reconstituted for consumption by the latter methods, have offered attractively-coloured portions with moist meat and crisp coating textures.
In recent years, the use of microwave ovens in homes, restaurants and institutions has shown considerable growth, but the variety of foods which can be satisfactorily cooked in microwave ovens is limited. The limitation is most critical for foods which are to present combined textural features, such as both moistness and crispness, within a portion. Such limitations have prevented the availability of a battered and breaded food portion which possesses the desirable crispness within the breading and the desirable moistness within the substrate fish, meat or vegetable. Although food products are available in the marketplace which are indicated to be microwaveable, none possess the desirable combination of crispness and moistness in the cooked product.
This limitation on microwave oven reconstitution or cooking of food arises mainly from very rapid thawing of the ice in the frozen portion to water, the nearly-immediate generation of steam from water within the food portion, and the passage of this steam to and/or through the batter/breading coating, during the microwave application. The rapid release of water and water vapour and their passage to the batter/breading coating before the coating is cooked and made crisp by the microwave heating, results in the formation of a soggy, gummy, tough eating quality which is undesirable.
These problems and effects do not arise with deep frying and oven heating reconstitution, which is effected by external heating and results in cooking of the batter/breading coating before substantial moisture evaporation occurs within the food portion.